The present invention relates to the transdermal administration of a pharmacological agent, namely, azatadine.
In recent years, various drug delivery systems have been developed which provide sustained release therapy via a sub-dermal insert. Systems have been disclosed which also provide drug delivery systems suitable for transdermal drug administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,243 discloses a transdermal delivery pad for nitroglycerin administration, and which utilizes a hydrophobic solvent to enhance nitroglycerin dispersion and transport.
Azatadine, 6,11-dihydro-11-(1-methyl-4-piperidylisene)-5H -benzol[5,6] -cyclophepta[1,2-b] pyridine, clinically effective for treating various allergic reactions. Currently, the only form of dosage of azatadine commercially available is the oral form. While a local anesthetic effect by topical application of a 0.5% azatadine solution is mentionefd in Yanagida et al., CIEA Preclinical Rep.,1, 79-89 (Feb. 1975) and intranasal application of azatadine is mentioned in Naclerio et al., Allergy Clin. Immunol., 71:89, Jan. 1983 (Supplement) (Part 2) (Abstract 4); Norman, P.S., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 72:421-32, Nov. 1983 (Part 1); and Naclerio et al., Arch. Otolarynol., 110:25-7, Jan. 1984; none of these articles indicate that any systemic antihistaminic or anti-allergic effect could be obtained by transdermal delivery of azatadine.